Unthinkable
by coffeeinlima
Summary: If I could control who I could fall in love with it would still be Mercedes. She is beautiful. Everything about her is just beautiful. She loves me because she knows who I am on the inside. She's black and I'm White The thing is you can't color code love.
1. Chapter 1

**Since Samcedes won the poll beating Quam (Awkward) I had to think of a story line so I automatically went to the song Unthinkable (I'm Ready) By: Alicia Keys because One I wanted to she Chad :D Two: I thought the song and video could inspire me to write AND IT DID :D. I hope you people enjoy the story **

_Mercedes could not believe she was watching this before her eyes. Sam was knocked down the floor, the blond-haired boy quickly got up and tried to retaliate but quickly held back by Finn and Puck. Sam had a small stream of blood coming from the bottom of his lip, His hair disheveled as was his clothes. Mercedes felt someone grab her hand._

"_Stay away from my sister!" Mercedes heard her older brother, Tim, yells at the blond-haired boy._

"_What am I not good enough?" Sam yelled back. Everyone could sense how hurt he was from the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes. _

"_You ain't anything but trash!" Tim yelled._

"_Stop it!" Rachel yelled._

"_Come on Mercedes." Tim grabbed her arm and pulled her to his car, Mercedes other brothers was not to far behind them, both upset about everything. Mercedes had not realized she had been crying the whole time._

"_I told you to stay away from him." Tim yelled at her, Which wasn't doing a thing, Mercedes turned and looked at Sam and saw him staring at her. He was breaking hard and had a tear roll down his cheek._

"_Get in the car." Mercedes did as her older brother told her to do, the only real reason was because she wanted the yelling and fighting to stop. She could not take it. No one human could. She felt as if her heart was being ripping in two. Sam vs. Her Family._

_It hurt to think of things this way. She should not have to choose between the people she loved and the person she fell in love with. She buried her face in to her hands and sobbed._

**Chapter One:**

**November:**

Mercedes felt Sam grab her hand from under the table during Math class; Mercedes saw Sam smirking from the corner of her eye and smiled softly. They had been dating since they went to Prom and managed to keep it a secret for around seven months.

"Someone's happy today." Mercedes whispered to him, everyone else was engrossed in their own conversations but it was better safe then sorry.

"Remember last week when my Dad went on an interview for that job in Columbus?" Sam asked. The girl nodded and notices a big smile that appeared on his face. "He got the job." Mercedes smiled big and hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you." Mercedes was glad that Sam and his family could finally stop suffering now and finally be happy. The two pulled away from each other.

"I so want to kiss you right now." Sam whispered in her ear.

"Ms. Jones, May I speck with you for a moment." Mrs. Dessen called the girl, Mercedes nodded and patted Sam's knee before getting up and leaving, Sam couldn't help but watch her walk away, Which didn't go by Puck unnoticed, Puck then tapped Sam while leaning slightly to Sam's Desk.

"Dude, did you just look at Mercedes ass?" Sam looked at boy and made a face.

"What?"

"Dude I just saw you checking hot mama out." Puck told him. "And you might as well tell me what's up because you're a terrible liar." Sam stood quiet trying to think of something to make up.

"Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam said to him, Puck then fully turned to Sam.

"Okay, you two may think you have everyone fooled, which you do but Noah Puckkermen ain't no fool." Puck started, Sam then felt his heart race. "I mean seriously you guys always sit next to each other in Glee club, always whispering to each other, she's the only girl who helps you with babysitting now and including now, you guys hugged and you were watchin' that ass." Sam blushed brightly and Puck smirked nodded.

"Fine, we are going out." Sam admitted. Puck smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Get some." Sam rolled his eyes at the boy. Puck then grew serious. "Why didn't you tell us? Are you ashamed of her or something? Because if you are I'll-" Sam then cut him off.

"No!, I'm not ashamed of Mercy, Its just we're tired of all of the relationship drama the glee club had, I mean seriously dude all of last year I've had girl problems and she told me she got in to a fight with Santana over you?" Puck the smiled at the memory, then knew where Sam was coming from.

"I understand dude and I won't tell a soul." Puck told him, Sam then smiled. In addition, Puck smirked. "So how far did you get up to?" Sam smiled a little.

"Not far but far." Sam told him, Mercedes then made her way back to her seat but Puck still had a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey Puck."

"Hey Mercedes."

"Oh God, You know." Mercedes rolled her eyes and glared at Sam. Sam raised his hands in defense.

"He figured it out." Sam told his girlfriend.

"Yup, I know all about you guys." Puck said winking at Mercedes who ignored it.

"You're not going to tell any one right; we don't need everyone in our business." Mercedes told him, Sam could hear the slight threat tone in her voice.

"I understand completely." Puck told her with a smirk still present. "But be careful, Sam made everything obvious." Sam's eyes widen, Mercedes then sent him a questioning look.

"How did Sam make everything obvious?"

"He was looking at that sweet thang you got on your back." Mercedes looked at Sam who was back to blushing.

"I hate you Puck."

"Haters make me Famous." Puck then leaned back against his Chair with his arm around his neck.

**After School:**

Sam stood by Mercedes Car in the empty parking lot as he always did; Of course, he waited until everyone had left before standing by it. It would make things way to obvious. Rachel and Finn was the last to leave.

"Are you sure you're okay walking Sam?" Rachel asked from the car window. "It's cold." Sam nodded at her.

"Yeah, I just want to think." Sam told them, Finn and Rachel both shared a look before finally leaving Sam alone.

Another ten minutes pasted and Sam wondered where his girlfriend was. Sam decided to walk back in to the school. The first thing he saw was Anthony Rashad fallowing Mercedes and grabbing her arm to stop and turn her to face him.

"Look you never gave me that Date." He smirked down at Mercedes scoping her body, Mercedes glared at him. Sam grew jealous as soon as he saw Anthony.

"Is there a Problem Mercedes?" Mercedes and Anthony looked over at the blond-haired boy.

"Nothing's wrong man, I was just trying to ask cutie on a date." Anthony sent him a wink. _Did he just wink at me? _Sam thought to him self him and Mercedes sharing the same expression.

"Okay One: I was talking to Mercedes and Two: I don't think she interested." Sam snapped at him making his way to the two. Mercedes could not help but smile a little at him.

"If she isn't interested she would have said something." Anthony was now glaring at the other boy; He put his arm around the girl.

"I did, I said it six times." Mercedes glared at the boy, Sam then sent him a fake smile as he moved Anthony's arm from around Mercedes.

"Now that this is settled, let's go." Mercedes then fallowed Sam out of the school, she was smiling big at him as soon as they were out of the building he grabbed her hand and turned to face her grabbing her other hand.

"Someone got jealous." Mercedes teased. Sam smiled a little.

"Can you blame me, He had his arm around you and you were suffering." Mercedes giggled. They intertwined their fingers together. Sam mumbled something and Mercedes made a face.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're my girlfriend in Na'vi." Mercedes smiled bigger and pulled him down to a kiss; Sam placed his hands on her cheeks and deepened the kiss. Mercedes felt her stomach flip, she started to feel ice-cold droppings on her head, Sam and her pulled away and saw it began to snow lightly; Sam smiled then looked back at her.

"How Romanic." He commented. Mercedes rolled her eyes at him before they shared another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the feedback guys :) **

**Dinner at Mercedes House**

Mercedes picked at her peas as her one of older brothers complain about his Girlfriend. Mercedes sent him a look as he talked with a full mouth.

"Cristiana is so demanding and thinks she's in control all the time." Peter, who was now 19, told them. "Like we have to do what ever she wants us to do, like yesterday she wanted me to go shopping with her and Courtney."

"What did you say to her?" Mercedes asked him, her brother took a drink of water then answered.

"What you think, I told that bitch to sit down somewhere." Mercedes glared at him, Her Mother and Father with a similar expression.

"Boy, I raised you better then that, Don't you ever talk to a women like that." Peter looked at his Mother.

"Mama, she's treating me like I'm her little dog, I was just defending myself." Mercedes rolled her eyes at him once again.

"What about you 'Cedes, Any boyfriend problems?" Peter smirked at her; Mercedes shot him a death glared.

"Shut up, Peter." The girl then continued to play with her peas.

"Peter, Leave your baby sister alone." Mercedes Father told him with a warning tone. Peter continued to talk.

"My Man Anthony wants to date you." Peter said. Mercedes now looked disgusted, and her Mother now interested.

"Isn't Anthony Ann's little boy?" Mercedes groaned loudly wanting this conversation over. "Mercedes he's a good one, why don't you want to date him?" Mercedes opened her mouth to talk but Peter cut her off.

"He asked 'Cedes out last year but She never gave him the time or day." Mercedes glared at him while he smiled big at her.

"'Cedes' always been a stubborn girl; did you explain that to him?" Mercedes Dad added. Mercedes gave her dad a pleading look to leave her alone.

"I don't want to date him." Mercedes told them.

"And why not?" Her Mother asked.

"Maybe it's that White boy who Anthony told me about." Peter said loudly as his twin George walked in to the door. Mercedes was now holding her Knife and Fork glaring at Peter.

"You're Late George." her father narrowed his eyes to the boy who was now sitting at the table making his plate.

"Sorry, I was in the Library." He told them. "I lost track of time."

"At least someone does there homework." Mercedes snapped looking at Peter. George continued to talk.

"What about a White Boy?"

"His name is Sam." Mercedes told them.

"Is Sam the reason why you don't like Anthony?" Peter taunted. Mercedes grew even madder because of the fact she did not want to deny Sam or tell her Family about him for this reason.

"Anthony is a Cocky jerk." Mercedes said.

"You don't know that Mer." George said, Mercedes sent him her best 'Are you serious." look. "You should get to know him before you assume."

"He's right." Mercedes then turned to see her Father staring at her.

"Daddy!"

"We raised you not to judge people by what they appear to be." Her Father told her, Mercedes sighed inwardly. "If he is what you say he is, then you don't have to see him ever again." He smiled at Mercedes who nodded.

"Which I doubt, Even Mama knows he's a good one." Peter said taking another drink of water.

"I'm going to kill you."

**With Sam:**

Sam walked in to the Motel room, He had just gotten off of work and he was more then exhausted, He had gotten off later then usual and he had school in the morning and work right after that.

"Hey Sweetheart, Had a ruff day?" He heard his mothers Soft voice as soon as he stepped in side. She was sitting on the bed as she was folding some of their clothing and putting it in to a box.

"Yeah, Remind me to go to one of Stacy's or Stevie's friends pizza party." He told her taking his jacket off and hanging it up. His mother smiled at him.

"How's School?" She asked.

"Boring and stuff." He answered, He then noticed his mother staring at him with a small smile on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that."

"How's Mercedes?" Sam felt his insides jump, He didn't expect for his mother to ask about her.

"She's fine, I guess." Sam said.

"You guess?" She tilted her head. "She's your girlfriend Sam and you don't know how's she's doing." Sam thought he was going to pee his pants, His mother knew about him and Mercedes?

"How did you-"

"You left your Phone." She said holding up his phone. "Stacy was playing with it and started reading your texts." Sam then glared at the sleeping girl.

"Your reading yourself to sleep now." Sam mumbled, He heard his mother chuckle a little.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys were dating?" His mother asked. "I really like Mercedes."

"Sam likes her a lot too." Sam heard Stevie from the bathroom.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He snapped at the seven year old.

"Shouldn't you be kissing Mercedes." His mother laughed as glared at his little brother who ran to his mother.

"Leave Your brother alone." His Mother smiled sweetly, "Even though He keep secrets from his mother."

"If it makes you feel better We haven't told anyone." Sam told her, She sent him a concerned look. _Here comes the Questions. _Sam thought to himself.

"Why not, I think you and Mercedes are both cute for each other." She said. "How long have you been dating her? A few weeks?" Sam instantly felt horrible when she asked that, He bit his lip and he's mother sent him a look.

"Sam."

"Seven months." Sam thought his mothers eyes was literally about to popped out of her eye sockets.

"You've been dating Mercedes for seven months, and you haven't told anyone."

"When you say it like that, You make it seem like a bad thing." Sam slightly snuck in to his shoulders.

"It is a bad thing Sam. Are you Ashamed of Mercedes?" Sam rolled his eyes. "Because if you are I will seriously-"

"No Mom, nobody is ashamed of anyone." Sam told her. He hated when people assumed that off the back, I mean there is a million reasons why he and Mercedes kept their relationship a secret from people.

"Its just we wanted to keep it a secret from our friends, They tend to ruin every relationship around them. I guess we just forgot to tell you guys." He explained. One of the million reasons here.

"Okay, I understand." She said to him. "I'll tell you what, Since Your father is getting paid soon why don't you take your next check and buy something for Mercedes." His mother smiled.

"I don't know Mom."

"Sam you've been dating the girl for 7 months, the lest thing you could do is buy her something pretty." Sam then agreed and thought about it. They been together for 7 months and already in a day Puck and his mother found out about them. Their relationship was becoming more and more obvious buy the second. Something had to be done.

**The Next Morning:**

"Let me get this straight, You're telling me in order to make us less obvious we have to be careful because your Mother and Puck found out the same day?" Mercedes clarified as they walked threw the school library.

"Yeah, I think everyone is on to us." He answered while he picked up a random book and looked in to it.

"What would give them the first clue? You and I disappearing at the same time, Or the fact Kurt saw you stick a note in my locker." Sam turned and looked at her.

"He saw that?" The librarian then walked passed shushing them.

"You're lucky we didn't give each others locker combinations this year." Mercedes whispered softly. "I hope you know you're the one making it obvious." Sam knew she had a point. He just couldn't help that when he had feelings for a girl ( Strong Feelings) he wanted everyone to know.

"Can you blame me for staring at you." He whispered, He rested his hand on her cheek and leant in slightly.

"Public School Library." She reminded him in a hushed tone as his lips brushed hers.

"We're the only one's in here." he said before kissing her softly. He then pulled away with a small smirk on his face. "I'll see you in the auditorium for lunch right?"

"Of course." She said, not a few seconds later the bell rung and people began to entire the library, Sam sent her another smile before leaving.

**In The Hallway.**

"And then this old man told everyone he was Barbra." Kurt told her about His Double Date with Rachel and Finn. He and Rachel began to snicker when she told him an inside joke. Mercedes sent them a look. She didn't mind them being friends but She couldn't help but become jealous, Kurt was her best friend. It bothered her that they weren't that close anymore.

"You should've came with us." Kurt sighed, Rachel nodded. Mercedes sent them a questioning look.

"Isn't that kind of being a 5th wheel?" Mercedes pointed out.

"Of course not, We're all friends." Rachel said. "It would all be us friends hanging out."

"Correction it would be Kurt and Blaine talking about some vogue magazine, While you and Finn make out." Mercedes told them. Kurt instantly felt bad knowing that's usually the outcome.

"How about you bring Tina?" Rachel offered, Kurt then spoke.

"She'll bring Mike and it'll be all about the 'Asian Kisses'." Kurt rolled his eyes remembering his last double date.

"Artie-"

"Brittany followed by Santana." Mercedes told her, She noticed the pity look they gave her and she bit her tong before she spilled the beans about her and Sam.

"Just forget it." Mercedes said "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." The bell rung and she sent them a small smiled before leaving in a hurry down the hall and around the corner. She the was at eye level with a McKinley high football jacket. Mercedes looked up and saw brown eyes staring at her, Anthony.

"Oh God." She rolled her eyes before trying to walk around him.

"Oh God? Is that what you say to someone who's going to your house tonight?" Anthony smirked grabbing Mercedes arm.

"I don't like you." Mercedes snapped.

"Please girl, You know you want this." _Did he really just say that to me? _Mercedes thought with a disgusted look on her face.

"No, I really don't." Mercedes jerked her arm away.

"Look, I'm doing you a favor." He told her now slightly glaring at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a nice guy and I'm asking you to be my girl, But you're giving me the cold shoulder." He said, Mercedes fought the urge to punch him in the face at the vary moment.

"Because I don't like you!"

"Why not?" He asked, The late bell then rung and Mercedes groaned loudly. "Give me one good reason."

"You just made me late for class." Mercedes then proceeded to walk down the now empty halls, She heard Anthony mumbled something before the sound of a closing locker echoed in the halls along with her foot steps.

_This was going to be and long night._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so just a quick warning, This chapter get offensive for the obvious reasons, I was getting pissed off writing this. This story is defiantly going to be a challenge.**

**Chapter Three:**

Sam sat in a random the auditorium seat in the front while he and the other guys watched as Mike tried to help Finn with the dance moves for the annual Boys Vs Girls Song Mashup. Sam had a good feeling that they would win this year, They had Blaine this year. Even Finn knew that was a bonus. Last year They tried to be adorable and Sweet but They didn't stand a chance a against the girls.

They sung 'Livin' on a Prayer' and 'Start me up'. That alone kicked ass, if you added the leather and the girls rocking out and being sexy. Death.

Sam being a new student last year, would had thought Mr. Shue would have stopped them once Rachel dropped it like it was hot, But no he let the girls continued. Which was heaven to the guys but Sam then thought for a short amount of time Mr. Shue was a pervert, But he then noticed when they were doing The 'Rocky Horror' play, He had the hottest for Ms. Pillsbury. So Sam just settled for Best Teacher Ever.

Kurt then sat next to him shaking his head at Finn, Sam could tell he obviously rather be with the girls this year. Obviously because they were his closet friends.

"Don't you wonder what the girls are doing this year?" Sam asked, Kurt looked at the blond slightly shocked the boy started a conversation.

"I doubt they're trying to go sweet on us." Kurt told him. "They tried that two years ago, They didn't stand a chance."

"What did they sing?" Sam asked.

"Halo and Walking on Sunshine." Kurt answered. "It was kind of good. They did look completely adorable in there yellow dresses, But we still kicked they're asses." Sam smiled at the thought of Mercedes singing in a Yellow dress. Adorable was the word.

"What did the guys sing?"

"Confessions By Usher and Its My Life." Sam then looked at Kurt.

"By Bon Jovi?" Kurt nodded, Then Sam bit his lip. "No wonder Rachel made us all promise not to sing anymore Bon Jovi." Blaine then walked over them handing them both the Lyrics to the song before giving Kurt a kiss, The rest of the guys then walked over.

"What are we singing?" Finn asked before Blaine handed him the paper.

"Love drunk and Great Escape by Boys Like Girls." Blaine told them, Puck then spoke.

"Isn't kind Ironic that we're singing songs from a Band Called Boys Like Girls, and There are two gay guys singing with us?" Everyone sent him a look, Finn just had the Confused look on his face.

"Ignoring what Noah said, These songs go perfectly together." Blaine then went on and on about the lyrics, Sam then toned him out until Puck cut in.

"We should give the girls a sexy lap dance again." Rest of the guys agreed except for Kurt who slightly didn't care.

"There is an even number of us." Finn said. "I obviously have dibs on Rachel."

"I got Tina." Mike yelled. Sam then became nervous, He wanted to call dibs on Mercedes but then that would make him suspicious and Mercedes would get pissed off. But if he didn't get Mercedes; He would obviously be jealous.

"Kurt could have Brittany." Puck smirked, Kurt then rolled his eyes. "You two do have history." The guys other then Sam and Blaine chuckled. Blaine sent Kurt a questioning look.

"Artie could take Quinn because I doubt Sam would want to dance on someone who stomped on his tiny heart." Puck teased, Sam rolled his eyes. "Blaine with Santana, Leaving Sam with Hot Mama." Sam looked at his friend confused.

"Who Mercy?" Sam asked, The guys all sent him a look. "What?"

"You called Mercedes Mercy." Kurt said.

"Yeah, I always call her Mercy."

"When You guys don't even hang out." Kurt said, Sam then noticed Blaine had a similar expression on his face from that day they ran in to them in the coffee shop. It was kind of an 'I see you guys' look mixed with 'I know everything'.

"We kind of hung out this summer, If you count babysitting." Sam shrugged trying to remain relaxed. Kurt then became suspicious but decided to leave it alone, Sam then quietly thanked God.

"We should get to practicing." Blaine then changed the subjected making his way to the stage the other guys fallowed his lead.

**Later That Night:**

"Mercedes, You can't stay up here all night." George rolled his eyes at his sister who was painting her nails.

"Yes I can." She snapped. "I don't like him, and I refuse to pretend to like him." She looked up at her brother who was now leaning on her door frame.

"You can't just Disparage someone because there some Jock." George.

"That's not the reason." Mercedes scolded at her brother before once again focusing on her nails.

"Look You don't have to come down for Anthony, But do it for Jason." George was on the verge of begging now. "He just got here." Mercedes eldest brother Jason was visiting for Thanksgiving and Christmas, Even though Mercedes was close to George, Jason was over protective of her and her older sister for the obvious reasons. He was Finn's height and was more built then Puck.

George sighed when he saw his sister not budge. "Come on 'Cedes, Just come down and have Pizza with us." Mercedes' head shot up at the word Pizza.

"You guys ordered Pizza? Did it get here?" The door bell then rang.

"It is now-" Mercedes then jetted out of her room and down the stairs. Peter opened the door once she got to it. Mercedes' eyes then meet a familiar set of green, Sam was standing in front of her with a box of Pizza in his hands.

"Hi." He smiled. Mercedes smiled back, Peter then took out his wallet oblivious to what was going on.

"How Much?" Sam then looked at the boy who was around his height and spoke.

"Oh, the Pizza…17." Sam then looked at Mercedes again and smiled again. Peter handed him the Money.

"Do you two know each other?" Peter asked.

"This is my friend Sam, He's in Glee club." Mercedes told them, Sam then nodded with a smile.

"You're the dude who cocked blocked Anthony." Peter said looking at him, Sam then looked at Mercedes with a questioning look.

"I think I should be going." Sam said awkwardly, He stared at Mercedes before giving her a small wave. "Enjoy your Pizza." He then walked to the delivery car as Peter slowly closed the door.

"Your white friends are weird." Peter said to Mercedes before going in to the Kitchen, Mercedes silently thanked God that Anthony didn't come to the door and remained in the Kitchen with her Father.

**Later.**

Anthony had obviously fit in to her family, In Mercedes Fathers words of course. Mercedes wasn't paying attention to the jokes and funny stories being shared. George was nervously fidgeting in his seat looking at the two. Mr. and Mrs. Jones then left them alone in the kitchen.

"Well I'm taking my ass to sleep." Jason stood up and pretended to yawn so he could slap Peter on the back of the head. Mercedes told him good night and returned to picking at her nails.

"What's wrong 'Cedes?" Anthony asked, Mercedes looked at him. "You've been off since the pizza came."

"Maybe because her friend delivered the pizza." Peter said. Anthony looked at him. "You know the one who was 'Protecting' Mercedes." The two boys began to laugh, Mercedes glared at them.

"Shut up, He was helping me." Mercedes snapped.

"From me?" Anthony smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Mercedes had a crush on that white boy." Peter nodded in agreement, Mercedes then felt her last nerve being tested.

"And if I did, Would that be a problem?" Mercedes snapped. George sighed and knew this was going to be a terrible turn of the evening.

"Um, Yeah haven't you ever heard of sticking to your own kind." Anthony told her, Mercedes eyes widen.

"That ignorant, Just because we're both black doesn't mean we have to date." Mercedes was now fully disgusted.

"I'd rather have my kid as full breed if you know what I'm sayin'" Peter chimed in. George looked at his twin.

"Don't be a trader Mercedes." Anthony smirked. Mercedes then looked at her George for help, The boy was glaring at his twin.

"Last time I checked Peter, you wanted to date Quinn when she lived here." Mercedes snapped.

"I Just wanted to get in her pants." Peter snorted.

"And it's a difference." Anthony added.

"Oh really, Be kind to explain this to me." Mercedes felt her nose flare up.

"You see, When a Black women dates a white guy She turns her back against her people and starts to relay on him, But when a black man dates a white girl its like he hit it big time." George and Mercedes looked at each other then back at Jason and Anthony.

"You didn't just say that." She whispered to him, She had water in her eyes.

"You heard what I said." Mercedes then got up from the table and went to her room. George started to get up when he heard her door Slam.

"Must you always be an Ass hole." George snapped.

"Would you rather Jason say this, Compared to his mines is watered down." George shook his head.

"Your suppose to protect her from strangers not family." George then went after her.

**The Next Day:**

"_**Thought I would forget, But I, I remember." **_Quinn sang to herself as she and Rachel were shining a pare of boots the girls was going to wear during a performance, Mercedes was slightly surprised that they haven't been bumping head as much this year.

"I like this song combo this year, It screams girl power." Tina grinned brightly As she handed Mercedes some more tread. Santana noticed how quiet the girl was being.

"What's up with you." Santana asked. The girls then turned and looked at Mercedes who was clearly thinking about last night.

"Nothing, I just got in to an argument with my older brother." Mercedes told them. Quinn then knew off the back it was Peter, She knew that the two always bumped heads easily they fought over everything. She of course learned this when she lived with Mercedes for a few months.

"What did you and Peter argue about this time?" Quinn asked with a small smile on her face, Mercedes shook her head.

"He was just being an Ignorant Pig." Mercedes told them. "He wants me to date Anthony." The girls the had the same disgusted expression she once had.

"Football playing Anthony?" Lauren asked, Mercedes nodded.

"Why, He's a jerk." Quinn said.

"Because they're best friends." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I told him a million times to drop dead."

"Typical guy." Mercedes heard Quinn mumble. The girls continued with the outfits when the guys started to walk in to the choir room.

"Women at work." Puck smirked. "I wonder what sexy outfits you guys have this year."

"You won't know that until Thursday now would you." Quinn shot him a look before starting to polish the boot once again.

"But you told me fitting was tomorrow." Brittany said to Rachel who just sighed at the girl.

"Just come to my house tomorrow Britt." Santana told her, Brittany nodded then started to play with Rachel's pig tails.

Sam sat in the empty sit next to Mercedes, The girl gave him a small smile as everyone started there own conversations.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. "I called you last night and you didn't answer."

"I'm fine, I just got in to an argument with my brother." Sam saw the look on her face, She looked as if she was about to cry.

"I know there's more, We'll talk about it later." Sam said. Mercedes just nodded even though she didn't want to tell him. How could she tell him her brother was being raciest and her family was pressuring her to date Anthony.

Now here was another reason to keep her and Sam secret.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys I know its short but i wanted to get this out here because I'm going away again -_- I know so please work with me guys. LOVE YOU ALL**

**Chapter 4:**

"Are you fucking serious?" Sam screamed for about the tenth time while Mercedes told him why she was upset, He couldn't believe what was he was hearing.

He couldn't believe that her own brother said this to her.

"He said that bull shit to you, He said that Racist shit to you?" Sam was now pacing back and forth in the school parking lot, He didn't know what to do. He was cursing, Waving his arms around and yelling. You can't forget his yelling.

Mercedes never seen him this angry. Then again they both haven't experienced this before. Mercedes watched as Sam rambled on, The only words she caught was 'Raicst' or 'That Dick' or lets not forget 'Ignorant'. She was mad at her brother. Wait no, She was down right Hurt. It was as if he just stomped on her heart. The same heart she was about to leave unguarded because she was seriously consiering to let people know about herself and Sam.

After her brothers reaction without even knowing he truth; She may never even want to tell anyone about her and Sam.

"And that Anthony Jerk, I swear I'm gonna punch him in the face- NO worst, I'm going to fucking murder him." Sam threatened, Mercedes whimpered quietly, She honestly didn't want Sam to hurt anyone, Right now she just wanted a hug from him, Him telling her it was okay. Not risking being sent to Jail.

"Sam please." Mercedes looked up at him, Sam stopped and looked at her frowning.

"Sorry, I just- I hate that they said this to you, And I wasn't there to defend you." Sam said looking down. " I think I'm mostly pissed that it was your brother saying this bull to you. I mean seriously, If its some guy on the street, I could just beat the crap out of him and we leave knowing we'd never see him again."

"But its your brother, In fact Both of your older brothers who think this way." Mercedes eyes started to water, This is it. She thought, He was breaking up with her because of her brothers.

" I get it." She whispered, Sam sent her a look, Then he realized what she was thinking and how he sounded. He pulled her in to a hug and held her tightly.

"Mercy, Don't even think like that." He whispered in her ear. " Mercedes, i want to be with you. And just because your brothers don't agree. Doesn't mean I would give any second thoughts about us." He pulled away alittle to kiss her softly on the lips.

"It means that not everyone is ready for the amount of awesome we have." Mercedes giggled a little at him. " Its to much epicness."He kissed her once again letting it last a little longer.

"It just hurts you know. They don't even know we date and they were so negative and rude about the idea." She old him. " I couldn't believe it was my brother." Sam frowned once again.

"Hey, You never know how your parents think." Sam smiled. "I mean they raised the most amazing girl in the world, And I need to add created the most beautiful girl."

"You seriously want to tell my parents?" Mercedes asked worried. " I don-"

"Mercy, Its their judgement that matters...Unless it good." He said. "If its the Same then we could run away together." Mercedes laughed a little.

"And go where?"

"Canada seems like a nice place." Sam shrugged. Mercedes rolled her eyes playfully.

"At least your Mom likes us." Mercedes said quietly.

"And my Dad, and Stevie and Stacy. Don't forget my grandma." Mercedes shook her head after sending him a look.

"You told your grandma?"

"And my Uncle and Aunt, by the way my cousin said some perverted things about your ass had to tell him that its all mine." Sam said while letting his hand slip to her bottom. Mercedes shivered a little while he made circle motions with him hands.

"That means your _Trouty mouth_ is mine." Mercedes pulled him down to another kiss, Sam forcefully kissed her back before pulling away leaving her pouting.

"I'm not apposing." He smirked before kissing her again. "I love kissing you, Its the best part of my day." Mercedes smiled.

"When I'm having at bad day, Its seriously when I lock lips with you." He continued. "Its also a plus when you le me touch your boobs or do what I'm doing too your butt. Sammy happy." Mercedes then snorted and laughed, Sam seriously just took her from upset to forgetting why she was in the first place.

He thought she was perfect. He was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long delay guys, My laptop was acting crazy and my internet was down. :( I don't want you guys to think I'm abandoning this story.**

"You rather date someone who can't even afford a new car?" Anthony's voice was now ringing in Sam and Mercedes ears the next morning in the school parking lot, Sam turned around and saw the Football player.

"You know I should kick your ass right now." Sam sneered about to charge at the boy, Mercedes grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Sam-"

"Really white boy, Do you want to have a bruise on your pretty little face again?" Anthony started to walk over to them. "Mercedes, You seriously can't be datin' this clown."

"Look Anthony, Mercedes and I are in a relationship. She doesn't want to date a prick like you especially after what you and her brother said to her, You should hiding under a fucking rock right now." Sam's tone was so threatening Mercedes became frightened.

"Why don't you tell people, Its obvious you're a ashamed of her." Anthony snapped. Mercedes expected Sam to yelled, But Sam said in a claim but disgusted tone;

"I'm not ashamed of Mercedes you piece of shit." Mercedes looked up at the blond. "We wanted to avoid drama, but of course we failed at that. Now you can take your little racist remarks and shove it up your ass because if you say this bull shit to mercy again it, I will personally deliver my foot in your ass and my fist to your face." Sam said without blinking. Anthony's nosed flared up. They heard the bell rung from the school;

"Lets go Mercedes." Sam said after Mercedes squeezed his hand, The two of them made there way in to the school, Mercedes started to let go of his hand but Sam tightened his grip looked down at her.

"I'm sorry Mercy-" Mercedes pressed her index finger on his lips to stop him from talking.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Sam." Mercedes told him. "You was defending me, even though I seriously don't want you fighting with anyone, You're too cute." Sam smiled a little.

"I love you." He told her. After a few seconds they then realized what Sam had said to her. They looked at each other with the same shocked expression. Mercedes felt her heart start to race.

"Did you just-"

"Oh God I thought out loud didn't I." Sam said. He didn't know what to think it just happened they both said it with ease as if they been saying it to each other everyday. Did he mean it?

"Do you mean it?" She asked, Mercedes eyes lit up at him. Kurt walked around the corner and saw the two from a far in the empty hall.

"Yeah." Sam smiled at her. "I do love you." Mercedes felt her stomach flip. Kurt's eyes widen.

"I love you too." She smiled, Sam reached over to cup her cheek and then kissed her passionately.

"_They just freakin' kissed." _Kurt thought in his head as the two pulled away.

"Thank God." Sam said while he was still hovering over her lips. "I thought I would have cried myself to sleep because of embarrassment." Mercedes smiled.

"You just need to control your word vomit." Mercedes giggled before kissing him again. Sam sent her another smile before walking to down the hall. Kurt then turned around and rushed down the hall before Sam saw him.

**Later.**

"Mercedes!" Mercedes turned from her mirror in her locker and saw her best friend rushing to get to her. "Do you have something to tell me?" Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, Why?" Mercedes closed her locker and turned to the boy.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you and Sam were sucking face this morning." Kurt sent her a playful glare, Mercedes looked shocked and confused on his reaction.

"I didn't know you was there" She said quietly. She then looked at her grinning friend "Wait, You aren't mad?"

"A little bit, We could have went on double dates and stuff. You left me with Finn and Rachel." Mercedes smiled at the look on his Face when he spoke of them. "Why'd you guys keep it a secret?"

"Because we wanted to get to know each other better, You know with out the glee club judging and ruining it." Mercedes told him. "I mean look at you and Blaine you guys know where you are now because you were away from the glee club." Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Point taken, How long?"

"Seven months." Mercedes told him, Kurt grabbed his chest and gave her a horrified look.

"It took me seven months to find out about this?" Kurt said out loud to himself. "God how can I not notice?" He asked. Mercedes then looked across the hall and saw Sam making his way to her, His hair and shirt was wet and Mercedes can see the red chunk of slushee melting on his head and shoulders.

"What happened!" Mercedes asked he was standing in front of her.

"The football team threw slushes at me, And its strawberry, I freakin' hate strawberries." Sam flicked off the ice on his shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because of that Anthony douche bag." Sam told Kurt. Mercedes touched Sam's arm.

"Lets get you cleaned off." Once Mercedes and Sam turned around and felt ice cold shushes in there faces.

"I hope you enjoy your slushies." They heard Anthony sneer. Sam wiped his eyes and turned around and saw Mr. Shue and Kurt who looked completely shocked on what just happened, He looked to his side and saw Mercedes storming in to the girls bathroom.

That's It.

Sam turned around and ran down the hallway not noticing Mr. Shue calling him, Anthony obviously wanted this, He was tired of being slushied, He was tired of the football team thinking they could do what ever they wanted to do because they were what, Upperclassmen? Anthony was going to learn his lesson.

Sam turned the corner and saw Anthony laughing with the other football players. One of them laughed when they saw him and pointed him out.

"What's up _lady lips_." Once Anthony turned around as Sam swung and punched the boy in the face, Sam went to punch him again but felt someone grab his wrist in a split second, Sam turned his head and saw Sue Sylvester glaring at him.

**Figgin's Office:**

"Samuel, Why would you punch Anthony in the face?" Mr. Figgin's asked, His expression was obviously bored.

"Its because I'm black." Anthony blurted out holding an ice pace to his now swollen eye. "Isn't that a hate crime or something." Sam glared at him.

"I'm not a racist!" Sam snapped. Will touched Sam's shoulder. "He's just jealous that I'm dating Mercedes and He keeps-" Anthony then cut him off.

"Whoa, Who's Jealous? Obviously Mercedes don't want you. She wants a real man." Sam attempted to tackle Anthony to the ground but Mr. Shue Forced him down again.

"You are such a jerk, You try to take my girlfriend, You harass her, then you slushy me twice in one morning."

"Calm down Taylor swift, Just because he tried to take your girlfriend away from you and made you smell like a fruit garden doesn't give you the right to punch someone." Sue told him.

"Samuel, there is a strict rule against violence." Mr. Figgin's told the blond. "And seeing this isn't the first time you've gotten yourself in to a altercation-"

"Yeah, Both of them was defending people. Doesn't that count for something?" Sam asked with a pleading look, Will then decide to cut in;

"Look Sam was just defending Mercedes, Can you please just let him off the hook?" Figgin's sighed.

"William, I Can't just keep letting your Glee Club get away with anything and everything, Just because they claim to be a Family." Mr. Figgins told the older man. "I'm sorry Samuel but you're-"

"I can clean the slushy stains off the floors." Sam offered quickly cutting Figgins off. "Free of charge"

"Is he trying to bribe you?" Sue look at Sam who grew nervous. "You aren-"

"Deal." Figgins nodded approvingly. "After school I expect the floors to be spotless." Sam nodded with a thankful grin of his face.

"Thank you so much." The blond said before exiting the office with Mr. Shue.

* * *

><p>Anthony moved the ice pack from his eye and saw how swollen and puffed up his eye looked, Sam had no idea what he just got himself into.<p>

"Oh Anthony, I can't believe that boy did that to you." The older woman sighed as she sat him down and got a good look at him. Anthony winced as she touched it softly.

"I know Mrs. Jones, I can't believe it ether we was becoming such good buddies." Anthony told her quietly. Mrs. Jones shook her head and felt herself grow a tad conflicted.

"You said his name was Sam?" Anthony nodded. "Mercedes told me he was a sweet boy, I know Mercy wouldn't date anyone who's violent."

"I thinks she protecting him because He's in the glee club and homeless, He seems sweet on the outside but the truth is he hit me, And I don't think is safe to have Mercedes around someone so angry about there life."

* * *

><p>Mercedes walked in to her house fuming with anger, Everything was building up. the more she thought about her brothers and Anthony, the more she thought about the bullshit they told her. The more she thought about that slushy in her face made her want to punch holes in the walls.<p>

Mercedes dropped her bag on to the floor in the living room, Grab a pillow from the couch and scream in it loudly. It barley helped, Her heart still felt heavy with so much thoughts and slight regret of her even taking that long at her locker.

_Maybe Anthony wouldn't had harassed her. _Yeah right.

This was possibly the most unavoidable problem in the world. She still would have found out her brother was ignorant and racist of She would have told her parents about him when they started dating.

"Mercedes?" She heard her Mothers worried voice echo from upstairs, instead of answering, Mercedes just walked up the steps to see her Mother closing her bedroom door.

_What was she doing in my room?_

"Mom?" Mrs. Jones jumped little and turned to her daughter.

"Mercedes we have to talk." Her mother's voice sounded serious, Mercedes didn't need this today, She felt her head already hurting.

"What's wrong."

"You need to tell me more about this Sam boy and why he gave Anthony a black eye."

"Because Anthony's a Jerk and deserved it. Is he here? I want him gone!" Mercedes nearly exploded before her Mother cut her off.

"How did he Deserve it?, No. He left already and I'm not sure if I want him back her ether." Mrs. Jones started to walk to her own room. "Now come on and tell me the whole story."

Mercedes fallowed her Mother to her Parents room while telling her every detail about Herself, Sam and Anthony. She also let it slip about her Brother while going back to something she missed, She looked on how angry and shocked her Mother was about her own son.

"Sam was suppose to come over tonight, But I doubt he could make it now." Mercedes hugged her knee's to her chest while sitting on the king sized mattress, She sneakers was now kicked off on the hardwood floor of the hallway and her hair was now brushed in to a ponytail.

And why is that?."

"He has to work late because-" Mercedes stopped herself from talking.

"Because of what Mercedes?"

"Because his Family lives in a motel now." Mercedes told her. She saw her Mother go from shocked to soft.

"Oh my lord, That poor thing is probably working himself to death."

"Its getting better now though, His Father just found a job." Mercedes told her. Mercedes and her mother then sat in silence. Mercedes did feel better after telling her Mother everything, but something just didn't feel right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if this Chapter is Crap. I just didn't want to be one of those writers who make you wait one or every two months. I hate doing that.**

**Songs: Love Drunk/ Great Escape: Boys likes Girls.**

"I Can't believe I let you cut my hair." Sam looked at the the mini mirror Kurt had given him. 'My Hair wasn't even wet." Sam looked at Kurt who was now dusting the blond locks off of his clothes.

"At least you could see now bro." Puck smirked, Sam Ran his fingers threw it. His hair wasn't short like this in a while, He could feel the chill down his neck at the thought of Mercedes' fingers running threw them.

"And Plus Mercedes would like it." Kurt Whispered in Sam's ear before putting away the scissors, Sam nearly turned red before a Leather jacket land on his lap.

"Dust that blond off your shoulders dude, It doesn't match with your _Real_ hair color." Mike smirked before putting his own jacket on, Sam did as he was told.

Sam straightened the leather jacket Finn had given him for the performance, he tapped his foot to the beat of the Mash-up they were just about to sing in any moment. Sam was now doubting there choice of songs together, it didn't make sense anymore. Nothing made sense anymore.

"We're about to fuck shit up." Puck smirked as he did he 'Famous' Pelvic thrust. Mike high fived him as Kurt just tolled his eye and applied hairspray and looked in the mirror while Blaine just smiled at them all.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Mr. Shue peeked in to the office, The older man took one glace at Sam before noticing the change. "Did you come in like that Sam?"

"Kurt gave me a quick cut." Sam explained, Mr. Shue smiled as Blaine told him they were ready. The Boys walked out of the "Changing room" in to the rest of the Choir room, Where the girls was sitting in Chairs much like last year, Except this year they let out more Whistles and growls (Mostly from Santana.).

"Lookin' good boys, Where still gonna kick your asses!" Mercedes smirked, Finn stuck his tong at her, They all started to line up, Then the music started. Sam automatically felt a rush, all of his nervousness was gone. He turned and turned and started singing:

_Top down in the summer sun_  
><em>The day we met was like a hit-and-run<em>  
><em>And I still taste it on my tongue (taste it on my tongue)<em>

Blaine joined in as the they all started dancing. The girls already started smiling.

_The sky was burning up like fireworks_  
><em>You made me want you oh so bad it hurt<em>  
><em>But girl in case you haven't heard<em>

"I love this song!" Sam heard Brittany scream, Sam noticed Mercedes staring at him in awe over his hair cut, He almost forgot he gotten one, But that didn't stop the smirk from taking over.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_  
><em>I'll love you forever, forever is over<em>  
><em>We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight<em>  
><em>So don't call me crying<em>  
><em>Say hello to goodbye<em>

_Cause just one sip would make me sick_  
><em>I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over<em>  
><em>I'll love you forever, but now it's over<em>

Mike, Kurt, and Blaine turned around as Finn began to sing the next verse from 'Great escape'_  
><em>

_Tonight will change our lives  
>It's so good to be by your side<em>

Sam began to harmonize with Finn, It kind of scared him that they sounded this good...They all sounded good.

_We'll cry  
>We won't give up the fight<em>

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs_

_And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
>And we'll feel so alive<em>

Lauren started to fan herself as Santana just shook her head with a smirk on her face, Brittany danced in her sit, Rachel was grinning widely, While Tina and Mercedes couldn't keep there eyes off their men.

_Throw it away  
>Forget yesterday<br>We'll make the great escape  
>We won't hear a word they say<br>They don't know us anyway  
>Watch it burn<br>Let it die  
>Cause we are finally free tonight<em>

As Sam held the note for tonight Finn, Puck, and Blaine began to sing the next part;

All the time I wasted on you

_All the bullshit you put me through_  
><em>Checking into rehab cause everything that we had<em>  
><em>Didn't mean a thing to you<em>

Puck Began singing as the music started to slow down.

_Throw it away_  
><em>Forget yesterday<em>  
><em>We'll make the great escape<em>  
><em>We won't hear a word they say<em>  
><em>They don't know us anyway<em>

The Music quickly sped up as the guys began singing again,

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
>I'll love you forever, forever is over<br>We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
>So don't call me crying<br>Say hello to goodbye_

Sam got on his knees and sung like he did in practice, conviviality in front of Mercedes.

_Cause just one sip would make me sick  
>I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over<em>

Sam got up and began to dance once again with the guys earning a knowing look from Puck.

_I'll love you forever, but now it's over_

_Watch it burn  
>Let it die<br>Cause we are finally free tonight _

Sam held on to the last note as the music stopped. The Girl instantly cheered; The guys jumped as Tina nearly attacked poor Mike, Puck then leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear;

"I know after we leave 'Cedes is gonna be all over you." Puck winked before going over to Lauren. Sam took a peek over to Mercedes where she was talking to Kurt, She looked over Kurt's shoulder and sent him a look.

_That_ look told him, that he was gonna get it.

Sam just smirked and looked at Mike and Tina who was all over each other, Then back at Mercedes who tried to fight her smirk before slightly shaking her head, Sam sarcastically nodded in agreement before sending her an air kiss. Mercedes sucked in some air before nodded at whatever Kurt was saying;

"So You're going to The Lima Bean with us?" Kurt asked confused. Mercedes then shook her head.

"No, I gotta take care of something." She looked over his should and saw Sam running his fingers threw his own hair. "For my Mother." Kurt smirked at her and sent her a knowing look, Similar to the one Puck gave Sam.

"Tell your Mother I said hi." He said sarcastically. "Remember 'Cedes, Hands to yourself." She sent Kurt a look before saying;

"Shut up!" Mercedes noticed Sam motioning her to leave with him, But Rachel walked in front of her. Mercedes groaned inwardly and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Mercedes, are you free tomorrow?"

"Depends, Why?" Rachel sent her an odd look before talking.

"We have practice, We need to beat the boys." Mercedes notice how pale Rachel looked, Pressure?

"Okay Rachel, See you tomorrow." She was about to walk around the girl but Rachel stepped in front of her again, Looking slightly nervous, Mercedes slightly tilted her head.

"Anything else?"

"Oh, Make sure you're at my house at 9 am." Mercedes just nodded and said goodbye finally before leaving the choir room. once she made it out of the Building She saw Sam smirking leaning on her car, She couldn't help but smirk as the door closed behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey you guys, Thanks for the comments. :)

**Chapter 7:**

Sam couldn't think of anything that would be better then this. He smiled as he and Mercedes departed lips, He started to take his shirt off and could feel Mercedes smirk creeping up, Sam sent one back once he taken his shirt off, Mercedes pulled him back in to another heated kiss, was it his new haircut that go her going? If he knew a haircut meant Mercedes letting him touch her Boobs _and_ her bottom, He would have gotten one along time ago. Once Mercedes started to kiss him down his neck, He felt as if he was going to explode at that moment.

"Have Mercy, Mercy." He groaned as he felt her fingertips grazed up his torso. "You're teasing is going to be the death of me." He instantly made eye contact with her. He felt her grip his belt and smirked.

"Would you like me to stop." Mercedes yanked the boys belt a bit, Sam was Shocked and turned on all at the same time. The extreme amount of lust in her eyes made him want to praise Kurt for cutting his hair. Sam felt her fingers run threw his hair, He hadn't realized they began making out again, Both were on her bed, sitting up with the support of their knees, Sam gave her breast a gentle squeeze, Loving the small moan that escaped her mouth as he kissed down her neck and back to her could taste the strawberry-kiwi lip gloss as he nibbled on her lip for a second, Which made him crave her more. Sam felt his jeans tighten as Mercedes bit his bottom lip and pulled it back before letting it go.

"Lay down." Sam ordered, The Hungry look on his made her want to forget her plans on waiting the "Perfect" moment to have sex for the first time.

_'Sam is Perfect. This is a moment.' _Mercedes smirked at her own thought as She laid back with Sam following her, He positioned himself on top of her, Mercedes had one of her knees pointed upward so he would settle almost between her legs.

They both smiled before kissing again, Sam lifts his hips, Almost grinding against her. Mercedes gasped pulling away slightly, Sam pressed against her lips before doing the action again. Mercedes felt Sam's hand going between them and mess with her jean button before opening them.

"Hello, Is anyone home?" Mercedes grab his hand that was now making it way down her pant, The sounds of Georges voice sent her in to panic.

"Mercedes?" George yelled. Footsteps, Mercedes and Sam could heard them becoming louder and closer. Sam quickly got off of Mercedes and found his shirt that was in front of her bed room door. Mercedes almost jumped out of bed and re-button her paints.

Sam flopped down on her bed with one of her Textbooks on his lap covering up "evidence" of what they were just doing. As soon as Mercedes sat down the door flew open and George looked startled that Sam was in the room with his sister.

"Whats going on?" Mercedes and Sam looked at each other and answered in a unison;

"Studying." George smirked looking at the closed Textbook on Sam's lap.

"We have a history test coming up." Sam said avoiding eye contact with the older boy.

"Really, Isn't that a Spanish textbook in your lap?" George asked looking at Mercedes who rolled her eyes. Sam turned a brighter shade of red.

"Yes, its a history test about Spanish." Mercedes groaned inwardly, George just chuckled at the blond.

"Sorry to have to say this, But we have to cut this 'study session' short." George told the two, He then looked at Mercedes and said;

"You know who, is on his way." Mercedes groaned, Sam then got up with the textbook in his lap. George tried to contain his chuckles as Sam stared down at the floor intensely.

"Mercedes would you mind driving me home." Sam asked, Mercedes got and made her way to her car keys on her nightstand when-

"I'll drive you home man." George told him. "I have to talk to you anyways." Mercedes glared at him but didn't put up fight. Sam made his way out before turning to Mercedes;

"I'll give you the textbook back tomorrow." Mercedes smiled at him before George shook his head at her and closed her door behind them.

* * *

><p>The Car ride was indeed Awkward, Of course the textbook was not even needed anymore. George didn't even know how to start antagonizing someone. But he knew for a fact beating around the bush was not an option.<p>

"Did Mercedes tell you whats up?" Sam looked at George and nodded but noticing the boy wasn't look spoke.

"Yeah, She told me everything." George sighed shrugged a little.

"Surprised you had the balls to come over to the house." George admitted. "You're lucky it wasn't Peter or Tim who found you guys alone in her room." The car was once again filled with silence.

"They don't even know me." Sam told him. "All they know is that I'm white and I live in a motel." George studied the younger boys face once there was a red light, He could tell Sam was thinking about the situation.

"Some people are like that." George said quietly. "I'm guessing you guys aren't going to break up, Huh?" Sam smiled a little.

"No. I lo-Like your sister." George sent him a look, Sam knew he caught him almost confessing his love for Mercedes, but he played it off. "Alot."

"I know, The textbook is way aware of that also." Sam chuckled a bit as George shook his head. " I don't even want to know what kind of freaky shit goes on in your head." the two boys laughed as the light turned green once again.

The last thing George told him at the end of the car ride was;

"Just be careful, Okay."

* * *

><p>Peter walked in to Mercedes room to find his sister laying in her bed texting on the phone. She was grinning from ear to ear and laughing like crazy. He knew who she was talking to, Yes, he wanted to put an end to it.<p>

"Yo, Mercy." Mercedes turned a glared at him before turning her focus back on her phone.

"What do you want." She snapped. Peter couldn't help bad feel a bit taken back, He closed her bedroom door and made his way closer to her.

"Look, We need to talk about you and your boyfriend." Peter crossed his arms expecting Mercedes to sit up and look away from her phone.

She didn't.

"Mercedes, This is important."

"Your Ignorance is Important?" She quipped not even making eye contact with him. Peter then glared at her.

"I ain't ignorant, I just don't want you to date that kid anymore." Mercedes sent him a look. Who was he making life changes for her, trying to force her to break up with someone who didn't even do anything wrong.

"To bad, He's my boyfriend and I will continue to date him all long as Sam and I want to. Not you, Not George, Not anyone but Sam and I." Mercedes snapped, Peter thought he would explode at that moment.

"Don't bring him to the house, Keep that boy away from here." Mercedes then sat up from her bed letting her phone lay on her soft blanket.

"Its my house too for another year, and I can bring who ever I want." Mercedes told him. "You're just bitter that you couldn't get a girl to date you even if she was desperate."

"Obviously you was desperate going out with a homeless trailer-trash cracker." Peter spat, Mercedes felt her eyes burn once he said that, Were they both raised by the same parents or something? Who in the right mind would say stuff like this. Mercedes then noticed Peter holding her cheek and glaring at her, The boy then stormed out of the room.

Mercedes smacked the hell out of her brother and regretted nothing.

He was sick in this head for even thinking like that, Mercedes closed her eyes and took a deep breath before a few tears slid down her cheeks. Should she go and tell her Parents? Mercedes heard her phone chime, Letting her know she just got a text message.

She picked her phone up from the bed and laughed at the message.

_ **Text Message: Ur Fault.**_

_I just wanted 2 tell u, I just got a hard on thinking about what happened._

_(**Via Sam Evans)**_

Mercedes then sent him:

**Re: Ur Fault.**

_To bad we couldn't take care of that. Maybe tomorrow after I finish Practice with the girls._

**_(Via Mercedes jones)_**

**_Re:Re:Ur Fault._**

_Seriously? _

**_(Via Sam Evans)_**

**_Re:Re:Re:Ur Fault._**

_We'll see. Night Sammy._

**_(Via Mercedes Jones)_**

_Love You Best Girlfriend ever._

**_(Via Sam Evans)_**

_Love you too._

**_(Via Mercedes Jones.)_**


End file.
